


pastel pink

by kiwikihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Hyungwon and Kihyun return home from an office party.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	pastel pink

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> here I am with yet another drabble. I have no idea how long ago I wrote this but I found it today and decided to upload it. hope you enjoy this tiny little fic ♡

“I hate the way everyone hits on you at these things,” Kihyun whined as he undid his tie in the doorway to Hyungwon’s apartment. Letting it fall over his shoulders clad in a fitted white button-down, he toed out of his shoes and took a step closer to his boyfriend.

Hyungwon smiled softly, taking Kihyun’s hands in his. His own pastel pink bowtie, matching his hair perfectly, hung around his shoulders as well. “Baby, you know I only have eyes for you.”

“I know, I’m not worried,” Kihyun sighed, shaking Hyungwon’s hands off just to wrap his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. “But it’s still frustrating. I wish I could show them that you’re taken.”

“And lose your job?” Hyungwon mused, his voice light. He kissed the top of Kihyun’s head. “It’s not worth it, baby.”

Kihyun sighed, holding Hyungwon close. “You’re worth it,” he mumbled, too soft for Hyungwon to hear, but before he could ask him to repeat, he continued. “I don’t understand how you can run around with pink hair and purple suits but I can’t say that I love you.”

Hyungwon chuckled, shaking his head. “those are two very different things,” he pointed out, pulling away slightly to look at his boyfriend’s face. “You know what the reasons are.”

Kihyun nodded. “I know,” he said again, and Hyungwon smiled before leaning down to kiss him gently, hands coming up to cup his cheeks.

Kihyun sighed into the kiss, taking a moment to open his eyes after Hyungwon pulled away.

“I love you,” Hyungwon murmured, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “All those people can keep flirting and corporate can try to keep us apart but I’ll never stop loving you.”

Kihyun smiled, moving a hand away from Hyungwon’s waist to take his hand in his. “I love you, too.”

“Don’t worry about those people.”

“I’ll try.”

Hyungwon chuckled, pulling Kihyun close to kiss him again. “I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](https://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk)!


End file.
